Design
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: The Shinigami Women's Association wants a new phone design. Nanao comes back from the meeting feeling less than thrilled over the designs. Based on the omake at the end of Volume 23


**A/N:** I totally forgot to post this here. I'd posted it to my writing journal awhile ago and then just forgot about it. Whoops!

**Date Originally Posted:** October 31, 2008**  
Title:** Design**  
Series:** Bleach**  
Rating:** G**  
Characters:** Shunsui. Nanao. Mentions of others.**  
Pairing:** I guess if you squint then perhaps Shunsui/Nanao**  
Spoilers:** None that I can think of.**  
Word Count:** 514**  
DISCLAIMER:** Bleach isn't mine. T_T

**NOTE:** This came about after rereading my Bleach volumes. I saw the omake at the end of Volume 23. If you haven't seen it, check my profile for a link.

* * *

_**Design**_

Shunsui stared down at the piece of paper before him. Sticking his tongue between his teeth he painstakingly lowered his ink sodden brush onto the parchment. This would be his greatest masterpiece yet. It would be framed and "ooh"ed and "ah"ed over by konpaku everywhere. Sake and rose petals for all!

While making a particularly delicate curve, Shunsui was jumped as the shoji door was harshly opened and swiftly shut. Nanao entered with a frown and stalked over to Shunsui's desk. He was expecting her to berate him for not signing papers but that didn't happen. Instead, she pulled out a piece of paper, wadded it up, and threw it in the trash bin.

Shunsui grabbed Nanao's wrist as her hand began to glow with her kido powers.

"Nanao-chan, what happened? Aren't you supposed to be at your meeting?" Shunsui was concerned. He hadn't seen Nanao this angry in a long time. "Sit down and tell your Shunsui-kun all about it."

Nanao shifted her glare to her captain.

"Ah. Tell your captain what happened," Shunsui corrected himself.

He managed to get Nanao to calm down and take a seat. However, she refused to sit on his knee.

"As you know Yachiru Kusajishi is the chairwoman for the Shinigami Women's Association. At our last meeting, each member was asked to create a design for a soul pager for the female shinigami. We were to all bring our design ideas to today's meeting and discuss which model would be the best," Nanao stated. Shunsui nodded to show he was listening.

"Well, assistant captains Matsumoto and Kotetsu and Captain Fon all suggested designs that would only be liked by themselves! A sparkly pearlescent purple one with a black swallowtail on the top! A virtually indestructible phone! And one which was a tribute to Yoruichi mixed with Captain Fon's _Suzumebachi _making it look like a striped flying cat!"

"A striped flying cat?" Shunsui repeated.

"Yes!" Nanao nodded her head. "And assistant captain Kurotsuchi made a design for something so horribly obscene that... that... well it was just obscene!"

"Is my Nanao-chan blushing? Aw! Ouch!" A smack to the arm quickly shut Shunsui up.

"I, I was just pulling out my design idea when Chairwoman Kusajishi pulled hers out and decided it to be the final choice," Nanao said. "She though it should be edible! Made of chocolate and candy! How is a shinigami supposed to use her soul pager if she ate it? I spent a long time designing my phone idea and I didn't even get a chance to present it."

Nanao reached over to the trash bin and pulled out her wadded up picture. She smoothed it out and showed it to her captain.

"You see? It looks like a flower but the center of the flower is the speaker. The bottom of the stem is the microphone. And each of the petals open up! That way you can put Soul Candy in one compartment and those rejuvenation pills that Fourth Division have in another. That way its very useful," Nanao insisted.

Shunsui stared at the picture.

"Nanao-chan? This looks like the flower I gave you last month!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Nanao did what everyone else did. She designed a phone that meant something special to her. But then tried to rationalize it all.

And yes, if you look closely at the omake, towards the end you see Nanao pulling a piece of paper out of her bag. With a picture of a flower on it.


End file.
